


Symphonic Beauty

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a beautiful melody awakens you in the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonic Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story and please, if you would be so kind, to read and leave a comment! Thank you and enjoy!

I awoke with a start and looked around the room, my eyes zeroing in on the other side of the bed. It was empty and slightly cool. I heard a noise from the floor below and eased myself out of the bed. I threw on his button down shirt that he had worn earlier and went to investigate.  
  
When I stepped out in the hallway, the sound of our piano was playing softly from downstairs. I descended the stairs slowly and quietly entered his music room. He sat at the piano, his bare chest gleaming in the moonlight, with black pajama pants framing his hips. I stared longingly at his profile; his eyes closed and his faced laced with perfect concentration. He was biting his bottom lip as he threw himself into the song. His long dark hair was swaying gently with his movements as his hands played each key gracefully. The music coming from the piano lit a fire inside me, igniting an uncontrollable need. I could feel him kissing me, touching me, making me his.  
  
I smiled, seeing him calm and peaceful, and walked toward him quickly and softly. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. The music faltered for a brief second before turning dark and passionate, touching my very soul. I moved my hand into his hair and massaged his scalp as he played, hearing a quiet moan escape from his lips. My other hand moved to his chest, caressing his toned stomach and moving to his nipples that had pebbled from my touch. He let out a loud groan, stopping his playing and pulling me onto his lap.  
  
His ocean blue eyes now dark with love, lust and want. His stare was making my insides tingle and my heart rate accelerate from its intensity. Without warning, he closed the distance between us, kissing me hard with so much passion as his tongue demanded entrance from my closed lips which I instantly granted. No longer was I just wet, but I was practically dripping from his possession of my mouth. His hand weaved through my hair as another held my waist as he devoured my mouth, his tongue battling for dominance with mine.  
  
I shifted my legs and hips so I was straddling him on his piano bench, my hands shifting through his hair and cradling his neck. I felt his arousal push into me as I grinded my hips into his, the hard length creating blissful friction between us. His hand that held my waist moved to caress my breast. His thumb grazed my hardened peak and I moaned into his mouth at the feeling. He moved his hand down from my breast, ghosting over my stomach before cupping my panty-less sex, feeling the heat and wetness he was causing. He ran a finger around my outer lips, feeling the wetness that had gathered there. He pushed his finger inside me, zoning in on my clit and brushing it gently. I let out a strangled moan against his mouth and broke the kiss so I could take a breath. His lips attached themselves to my neck, kissing, licking and sucking on the skin it found.  
  
I was whimpering and breathing heavily as his finger kept brushing my sensitive nub. He chuckled lowly against my neck before removing his finger from my wetness and raising his head to look at me. I growled and narrowed my eyes at him in frustration. Again he chuckled lowly before he raised his finger to his mouth and sucked my wetness from it, his eyes darkening in lust. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a breathy moan at the action. The look he gave me shook my insides with need. He licked his finger clean and before I knew it, he stood and placed me on the piano, my legs locked firmly around his waist. The keys screamed out harsh notes in protest but I paid them no mind.  
  
His hands had moved to the buttons of his ‘stolen’ shirt, slowly and teasingly unbuttoning them as I grinded my hips against his, needing to be closer to him, my hands caressing his back and the nape of his neck. After opening the last button, he pushed the shirt off me, throwing it somewhere in the room, before his hands attached themselves to my breasts. I moaned as he lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth while his other hand caressed my other breast. After giving the one much needed attention, his mouth switched to the other. My senses were on overload and I couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
I pulled the ties of his pants apart and pulled them down until they fell into a pool at his feet. I felt him move a hand down to my sex before easing a finger into my core, while stepping out of his pants and sliding them away. He quickly added a second finger, pumping them in and out at a slow but gentle pace. He attacked my lips again in a searing kiss as I grasped his rock hard erection, rubbing my thumb over the head, feeling the pre-cum leaking from the tip. His fingers slipped from my core as he let out a guttural moan and pulled away from my lips.  
  
He lowered his head in ecstasy as I pumped him, moans escaping his lips, his breath warming my neck. Suddenly, he stilled my hand and looked into my eyes. I could see his need, love and lust staring back at me, along with pleading to be inside me. I smiled sweetly before softly tugging his thick manhood toward my core. His hands latched onto my hips as he entered me in a swift thrust, our moans the only sound from our lips. The keys of the piano, still making noise from our movements, howled in anger at his entrance.  
  
He gave me a few seconds to adjust to him before pulling out slowly and pushing back into me, hard. My hands gripped his shoulders as he repeated the action, again and again. His hands were digging into my hips as he thrust harder and faster into me, a sheen of sweat covering our bodies. The slapping of our skin, the grueling keys of the piano and our moans were the only sounds in the room. I leaned into him and captured his lips in a furious kiss, shoving my tongue against his, losing myself in his taste and touch. He pounded into me hard one last time and I felt myself fall over the edge. I tore my mouth from his, screaming out in completion. My eyes closed of their own accord as I saw stars, my core pulsing around him, coating him in my release. He was over the edge with me, moaning as he spilled his seed deep within me.  
  
We collapsed against each other, panting and sweaty, his head buried in the crook of my neck as we tried to control our breathing. He placed a light kiss on my neck before raising his head and leaning in to kiss me deeply. I sighed in contentment as our love for each other ran throughout our kiss. He softly pulled away from my lips, and scooped me up in his arms. My legs still locked around his waist, his flaccid member secured in my warmth, as he carried me up the stairs. He carried me to our bed and laid us down tenderly as he slowly pulled himself out of my body. I whimpered at the loss of him inside me and heard a soft laugh as he pulled me to him. I let out a happy sigh as I kissed his lips sweetly and laid my head on his chest, my arm wrapping around his stomach. His arm curled around my waist snugly and my leg intertwined with his. I felt his lips smile on the top of my head before placing a loving kiss in my hair as I succumbed to my dreams with him beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a whole lot of stories like this but this one I'm most proud of. I kept coming back to it for a while and editing some minor things but overall it hasn't really changed from when I originally wrote it four years ago.  
> My BFF said it should be in Cosmo under the 'Hot Reads' section! *laughs* :)  
> This was written from a really good daydreaming session about a certain individual but I give no names!


End file.
